


Imagination

by glamourtentia



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamourtentia/pseuds/glamourtentia
Summary: Jack’s gaze snaps back up to meet Gabe’s, and suddenly Gabe realizes that he has all the power here. Jack wants this, and all he can do is wait and see if Gabe gives it to him. Gabe leans in closer and Jack swallows visibly.“You know,” Gabe murmurs -– and he loves how expectant Jack looks, he fucking loves it -– “I think it’s enough just knowing that I beat you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenleafin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafin/gifts).



> for [max](http://twitter.com/maxalackin) because she made me memes ([1](https://twitter.com/maxalackin/status/796139955546365952), [2](https://twitter.com/maxalackin/status/797961560966635521)) and i love her  
> ([original post](http://sodawife.tumblr.com/post/153166472628/reaper76-drabble-for-whillowed-as-thanks-for))

“I win. Again.”

Jack laughs. It sounds a little choked, because of the way Gabe’s arm is pressing against his throat. For some reason it sounds…kind of sexy. Which is _not_ what Gabe wants to be thinking right now, not when he’s got Jack pinned against a wall and they’re both sweating and breathing hard.

“Yeah, you do,” Jack says. He tilts his head, looks right at Gabe with wide, seemingly innocent eyes. Gabe knows better. “You want a prize or something?”

He bites his lip, and Gabe is fucking _furious_ , because he knows what Jack’s doing. He’s actually _trying_ to be hot, the absolute prick, and goddamn if it isn’t working. 

Gabe can’t help that his eyes fall to Jack’s mouth, to the way his stupid perfect teeth are pulling at his stupid perfect lip. No, his lips aren’t quite perfect. They’re chapped. Do people from Indiana not fucking know how to use chapstick? Gabe wants to kiss those lips anyway. He can’t help that his tongue darts out to wet his own lips.

When he looks back up he sees that Jack’s eyes are fixed on his mouth, too. Experimentally, he licks his lips again. He watches the way Jack’s pupils dilate, feels the way Jack shifts beneath the arm pinning him to the wall.

Jack’s gaze snaps back up to meet Gabe’s, and suddenly Gabe realizes that he has all the power here. Jack _wants_ this, and all he can do is wait and see if Gabe gives it to him. Gabe leans in closer and Jack swallows visibly.

“You know,” Gabe murmurs -– and he loves how expectant Jack looks, he fucking _loves_ it -– “I think it’s enough just knowing that I beat you.”

All at once he releases Jack and steps back. Jack practically falls, catches himself, looks confused, but before he can say anything Gabe’s turned his back and is walking away, out of the sparring arena and towards a cold shower.

 

***

 

There’s a knock on his door that night.

“Reyes?” Jack’s voice comes through the door, and Gabe blames the slight increase of his heart rate on being startled.

“S’open,” he calls out, and as the door opens he sets his tablet aside and swings his legs off the side of his bed to sit on the edge of it.

Jack comes in and shuts the door behind himself. He doesn’t say anything, just stands there looking nervous.

Gabe frowns. “Something the matter, Morrison?”

“No, no, nothing’s wrong,” Jack says quickly. “I just wanted to say, uh.” He shuffles his feet a little bit. “Good job today. Sparring.”

“Yeah, you too,” Gabe replies, then raises an eyebrow. “But I doubt you’re really in my bedroom at midnight just to congratulate me on kicking your ass.”

“You didn’t kick my ass,” Jack protests indignantly.

Gabe rolls his eyes. “Right. Then I guess I just imagined the part where I had you shoved up against a wall.”

Jack turns a little red, and Gabe smirks, realizing he’s got the upper hand again. “Did I imagine that, Jack?” He stands and begins to move slowly towards Jack. “Did I imagine having you pinned to the wall, looking like you were about ready to let me do anything I wanted to you?”

Jack cocks his head and smiles, and Gabe immediately knows he fucked up. He freezes in place as Jack opens that stupid pretty mouth and says –-

“Is that the kind of thing you imagine?”

Gabe’s jaw falls slack. He can feel his face burning. Jack looks self-satisfied as all fuck, and he keeps going before Gabe can even begin to think about what to say.

“Do you imagine having me pinned beneath you? Do you imagine me letting you do anything you want to me?”

Gabe forces himself to move. He closes in on Jack, moving in until he has to step back and his back hits the wall.

They’re almost as close as they were earlier. Gabe doesn’t let himself look at Jack’s mouth; he focuses on Jack’s eyes, and the way they’re fixed on his own mouth.

“Why are you here?” he growls.

Jack doesn’t answer, doesn’t look up, just says, “What did you want to do to me?”

Gabe brings his arm up, pinning Jack to the wall. Just like earlier, only now they’re in his bedroom and Jack smells like honeysuckles. “You know what.”

Jack’s gaze flicks up and he meets Gabe’s eyes. “Show me,” he whispers.


End file.
